Vampire
A vampire is a person who has died and revived after surviving the physical changes of having a Venae imbued body. Believed by most to be a form of undead, that would not be an accurate description. Vampires are unaging, but alive. They have a slow heartbeat which pumps their blood, and the Venae within, through their body. Creation To create a vampire, another vampire must feed the potential vampire his blood and then the potential vampire must die with the Venae from that blood still in their system. Venae can take days to fade, but most potential vampires are killed within a moment or two of drinking another vampire's blood. Immediately upon ingesting vampire blood, a human body starts changing. Cellular structures reassemble giving the body more strength and the metabolism increases. Normally this is fatal as the process first disassembles the body's cells. If the metabolism has increased in time, the healing factor of an increased metabolism can rebuild the body. If the person experienced actual momentary death, brain death, the RNA from the vampire's blood will act as a retrovirus, replacing the RNA of the potential vampire. According to Elsa, DNA remains unchanged. If death does not actually occur, the potential vampire will become the pet of the vampire whose blood they drank. The process of cell destruction is localized and does not occur to large numbers of cells simultaneously. However, more often than not, this kills the body and they do not return as a vampire. If they return, the body will continue to change, gaining in strength, speed and, to a lesser extent, intelligence. The changes can still prove fatal but if the potential vampire survives, they will have all of their vampiric strength, speed and inherited abilities. However, until they consume a death, their connection to the Venae, the element that empowers a vampire's body, will be tenuous. Unless they feed on a victim until they die, the potential vampire will perish. Once they have consumed a death, they are fully and completely a vampire. Abilities and powers All vampires are stronger. Their strength is a factor of the purity of their venae and the physical prowess of the body they had prior to the change. Vampires perceive time more acutely and can react faster. This is a direct correlation to the purity of their Venae and might range from just a little quicker to being multiple times as quick as a human. Vampires are not inherently smarter, but, due to the time perception, can think more in less time. Vampires can manipulate the Venae in the physical world, giving them a form of telekinesis. The strength of this telekinesis is directly proportional to their purity of Venae. Using this telekinesis, a vampire can lift themselves into the air, essentially flying. Not all vampires are strong enough to life a body's mass. Using their gaze and voice, vampires can coerce people to act. This cannot conflict with the nature of the person being coerced. Vampires can easily coerce people to not remember traumatic events because the human mind prefers to not remember such things. This coercion can also be used to alter how people sense things. For example, a vampire will usually coerce a victim to feel the bite as pleasurable. Vampires use their bite to drain the blood of a victim. In draining the blood, they take some of the Venae, the life-essence. This is something people replenish naturally so, as long as the blood loss doesn't kill them, they will recover as they recover from the blood loss. A vampire's lick can heal a minor flesh wound such as a bite. By touch, a vampire can see an aura around any other vampire. If the aura is pink, the other vampire is weaker in Venae purity. If it's white, they're equals. Red indicates a purer vampire. Some vampires have variations of the abilities listed above. Some have unique abilities. Destruction Vampires can be killed by sunlight. Something undefined in sunlight causes vampires to burn, starting as a rapid sunburn but can immediately become open flame. This is not fatal unless it manages to burn through the spinal cord, destroy the heart, or destroy the brain. The heart and brain and the connection between the two are the most vital organs. Severing the spinal cord will kill a vampire. Destroying the brain will kill a vampire. Destroying the heart might kill a vampire if the heart cannot reform. Staking a vampire will stop their bloodflow and induce unconsciousness, but it will not kill the vampire. The heart is only damaged, not destroyed, and it will resume normal function when the stake is removed.